


Four goes Batshit

by ShimmerTheDumbass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: they vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerTheDumbass/pseuds/ShimmerTheDumbass
Summary: None of the LU boys really go batshit. But what if. Fours turn!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Four goes Batshit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's one am and I'm not proof reading rn. Also posted on Wattpad

Four was calm. He usually could stay calm, vio helped teach the others how to have at least a bit of chill. So when Wild broke his 5th sword today? Sure, he yelled. But he didn't mean it! That was his brother and dammit if he wouldn't find a blade to suit their chef! He could tell by the way Wild spoke and moved he knew Four wasn't angry with him, just upset.

"So. Who's going to to take first watch."

Their leader began to survay the group, eyes landing on Wild before Four spoke up.

"Eh, I'm not tired yet, I'll take first!"

Wild shot him a thankful smile and Four would later pretend not to notice how he had a bit more food handed to him than the others at dinner.

-

Four could have screamed. Time had refused to stop for a break, seemingly forgetting about Sky's need to take a moment here and there to collect himself. So when Sky hit the ground, Hyrule was already checking vitals and working on getting Sky back on his feet. Four had glared at Time, who looked guilty once he had realized he pushed them to far. Once Sky was back up and moving, Four noticed Time stopping to rest much more. Four couldn't stay mad at Time, so he snuck off and had the nearby Minish braid some flowers into the elders hair that night.

-

Okay. Four was furious. He had been forced to split in the heat of battle. Once he was back together, he had ran off, not wanting to deal with the questions so soon. So when he came back and heard Warriors talking about his hate of traitors and how they should all just die? He did it. He split out of the pure inability to stay stable. The split was harsh and fast. Blue was storming over while Red was hugging a blank faced Vio. Green was pacing. After a much needed explanation, Warriors had understood, sometimes, you needed to be a traitor to save those you love. And as Four merged back and gave a shaky hug the the warrior, Warriors could have sworn he saw fours shadow wink.

-

He was calm. They had won. Dark Link had been defeated, and Sky had somehow talked Hylia herself into letting them all stay together. But something was still missing. This wasn't his whole family, and he knew he could never have that back. So when he saw a large dark mirror just laying there? He could barely breathe. He had seen Twilight rush over and followed suit. He knew this mirror. This mean should be gone. Shattered. Lost. But as he watched a girl with fiery red hair drag his best goddamn friend out of the mirror? He could care less about logic. Twilight seemed to be hugging her, Midna, he had said. But Four was already slapping Shadow.

"WELL THANKS FOR THE WELCOME BACK ASSHOLE?"

The shadow screeched. 

"if you ever pull that stunt again, I will drag you from ganons ASSHOLE myself and make sure you suffer do you hear me? You fucking died Shadow!" 

The shadow hero stayed quiet as Four ranted. He could only sit and listen until he finally spoke up. 

"So uh Link,,, Who are these guys?" 

Four sighed, a smile reaching his face as he gestured to the dumbasses around them. 

"These Shadow, are your new family. Each and every one of them. So welcome home." 


End file.
